What Takes for a Kiss
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: My Lovi looks so, absolutely cute... I want to kiss him... But why is he so difficult?


**AN: Hi, I'm SomeSimpleStories! Nice to meet you!**

**This is the first fic in english I upload to fanfiction. If you didn't know, spaniards aren't known for their greatness at learning lenguages, xD So I hope you will be the nice cute and open-minded readers I know you all are, sí? ;D**

**Now, this is a spamano oneshot! In case you were wondering!**

**A _friend_** **of mine gave me some guidelines and I invented a plot from them, just for entretainment. Also, I have one of this horrible exams to test my english level and I'm practicing for it. So, if anyone finds any grammar mistake or whatever sickening stuff just send me a review, ok? Thaaaanks! ^-^" (AN included xD)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I jumped in my seat and bumped my head against the wall. _Ouch_, that had hurt. I blinked twice, recovering and locating myself in place and time. How sad, I was having such a cool dream, talking with a turtle, in the beach. She (yes, _she_) was so cute with her little dark eyes glancing at me, _awww... _ And she had that cute voice and was talking about some new brand of tomatoes that she hasn't tried yet and...

And then I woke up. Shame.

Well, now I could look around me and remember where I was and what I was doing before falling asleep...

There was Francis, sitting in front of me. He was half-asleep, with the forehead rested in the wall and the neck in an awkward position, eyes closed. He will have a monumental pain in the neck once he wakes up.

Next to him was Ludwig. Yes, Ludwig. They arranged the seats so neither Gil nor Feli would be raped during the trip, I don't really think Franny is that dangerous, but I said nothing. Anyway, at the end Lud end up sitting next to the Frenchman, (Gil said he was "_frogproof _enough" or something of the sort). Francis was a little pissed off at first but then calm down since he could do nothing about it, poor guy.

Talking of Ludwig, he was reading a book, pokerfaced, and wearing some new red glasses I hadn't seen before on him, they suit him, though. And I guess he was very concentrated in his lecture, since didn't notice I was looking at him.

Next to the German was Feliciano, fell asleep, with a silly smile drew on his face and leaning completely on Ludwig's shoulder. I have never seen so much cuteness together, apart of what to Feli refers, so innocent~.

And finally, was Gilbert. He should be sitting next to me, but changed to the other bench to chat with Feli. They must have got tired of the talking while I was asleep, because now the albino was completely knocked out, with a stream of drool sliding down his face and the mouth completely open. Luck he wasn't snoring.

If someone was wondering, the reason of why we were all together was easy: We were going on vacation! Now we were going up the north of France, to Belgium, in a comfortable train cabin with wooden floors and soft seats. The trip was quite long (six hours, woo!), but it surely will be awesome!

And now that I was completely awake, I needed to find something to entertain myself before dying of boredom. So now I have to remember what I was doing before falling asleep...

Which was for example staring at Lovi. Yeah.

Ah, it was such a good sight, believed me. Lovi was right next to me! He was siting down, glaring at the window and the beautiful moving landscape – and giving me his back, but that isn't the point. I could still see half of his face, and his reflection in the transparent glass. His gaze was lost in the distance and looked a little bored. Apparently, he haven't removed that frown from his face. Well, not that he have ever done it before, this wasn't an exception. Still, I could see the amber-like glimmer of his eyes, reflected in the window. They were so mesmerizing, did I say they were amber? Scratch it, his eyes were full of too much colors to only select one.

I suddenly realized he was looking at me as well. I open my mouth to say something but in the blink of an eye he was again glancing through the window. Oh, he had been too fast. And harsh.

I keep staring at him for some seconds.

Man, wasn't he a beauty...

_I want him, I want him, I want him..._

Something told me this was my chance to have Lovi, and this something has the voice of that cute little turtle and... Focus, Antonio. You have to think of something.

So I plunged in his shoulder, rubbing my head against him, so I will draw his attention. It was a great strategy, don't judge me.

And it worked! That trick never fails, never! He was now looking at me with a murderous glare, as if I have just killed his tomato plant and eaten all his descendants during breakfast. Well, it was something.

"What?" He said annoyed. That was my Lovi.

"I'm awaake!" I answered, smiling.

His glare deepened.

"Oh, really?" he smirked "Anyway, what's with those dog manners of yours? What's next, lick me?"

My smile widened.

"Probably"

It was amazing how his face could take such range of colors. I think this time he broke a new world record in the scale of reds. His eyes widened and his face would bring to shame the brightest semaphore.

"S-shut up" He said, suddenly glancing at the floor, shyly. So cute~ I couldn't do but hug him "W-what the heck? Let me out, You pervert!"

He pushed me so hard I almost fell off the seat.

"Aouch! Lovi, that hurts"

He gave me an annoyed look. "That what jerks deserve. Your are a jerk" He stated, and turned again to the window, still blushed.

Something told me that today I wont obtain anything from Lovi, and this time this something has the voice of... Arthur. And with that teasing tone of him. That British idiot, slipping into my mind, he will bring me a headache.

I reclined in my seat, staring at the ceiling. I leave out a sight, I really wanted Lovi...

And suddenly my mobile vibrated.

I took it out of my pocket, curious. Oh, it was a message from Francis, in that new app...

_**BAD TOUCH TRIO**_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: I see you hot, mon ami_

Hahaha, he always choose that weird names...

_TomatoBeast: Hot? We're heading north, what do you mean..._

...My name was Gilbert's fall.

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: …_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Nevermind._

I raised my head and saw that Francis was still tapping in his phone.

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Anyway, Lovino seems lonely, hm?_

_TomatoBeast: Sip, but he doesn't want me to hug hiiim _

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Noooo? e.e_

_TomatoBeast: Noooo D:_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: You must do something, Antoine_

_TomatoBeast: But what? DD:_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: You blushed the man in two seconds and still you ask me?_

_TomatoBeast: Is it bad?_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: *facepalm* Forget it..._

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Who's Fancypants? Vee_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: I guess is me, Big Bro Francis, cher~_

_TomatoBeast: Feli?_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: That's me~ Toni?_

_TomatoBeast: Yes!_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: How did you get Gil's mobile?_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: I borrowed it, he fell asleep~_

We both snapped our heads up, and Franny flinched a little forward so he could see Gilbert's sleeping face. Indeed, Feli was holding our friend's mobile and was smirking a little. Gilbert keep dozing with the head slammed against the wall.

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: He looks dead, so pale and immobile_

_TomatoBeast: Dead is how he will end if he keeps pushing the wall with that excitement_

Feliciano snickered.

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Honhonhon~ That's a point, Toni~_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: XD I think he is still alive, I can hear him snoring, vee_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: LOL really?_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Sì!_

_TomatoBeast: Wait for him reading the record of this conversation_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Oh, merde, he will kill us_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Hey, big bro Toni, kiss lovi~ vee_

_TomatoBeast: Sorry, amigo, you are next to Gil—QUÉ?_

I looked up to Feli, but again, he was typing on the mobile with a huge smile. Francis winked me when I glanced at him.

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: You nailed it, Feli e.e_

_TomatoBeast: But Lovi doesn't want tooo DDD:_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Oue, "eager" isn't exactly the word I'll use on him..._

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Oh, but he really wants~_

_TomatoBeast: H-how do you know it?_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Because I'm talking with him right now~_

Now Francis and me both snapped up our heads, astonished.

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: :D_

We share some baffled glances and then turned to Feli, who must be having the time of his life, chuckling softly, with one mobile in each hand. Even Ludwig was staring at him with a curious expression.

I then turned my head to Lovi, who was looking at his cell redder than ever. I heard him mutter something like "Fucking bastard..." and a growl, while he typed some more sentences in his cellphone.

Then he raised his head and realized I was _again_ watching him with the most awkward expression I have ever had. His face started shinning red like the tomato he was, but instead of saying anything he turned again to the mobile and started typing furiously on the keyboard. Then he turn off the phone and almost threw it through the window, but he realized he couldn't open it and blurted out another growl. And finally he was again staring at the landscape, with his cute blush and glancing at me every now and then.

_Dios_, that was cute...

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: SLAM HIM AGAINST THE WALL AND KISS HIM FURIUSLY!_

What the...

_TomatoBeast: F-Feli?_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Are you feeling OK?_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: ..._

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Guys, you all suck!_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Can't you recognize the awesome me?! Even in mein own account? _

_TomatoBeast: Gil!_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Me!_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: When did you regain control over the mobile?_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: The Awesome me can regain control of HIS OWN AND ONLY cellphone anytime he wants, danke schön_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: ...And you see, this Feli is almost as incredible as me and let me chat with you even if I am just in front of/beside you, 'cause I am that awesome_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Oh, Feli is such a cute boy, if only he was next to me~_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: Do not dare, Bonnefoy._

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: …_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: O-OK_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: That was Lud KESESESE~_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Stop sharing the mobile, jerk_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: But he scared the hell out of you, didn't he? KESESESE~_

_FiftyShadesOfCrêpe: Watch out, Gil, we sleep together tonight..._

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: …_

_ShineBrightLikeAGilbert: SHIT_

And the talking went on an on, but I wasn't paying much more attention. In my mind kept burning the conversation with Feli. So Lovi really wants me! Oh my God, that was marvelous!

I must take out Feli for an ice-cream after that one.

I feel my whole self cheering up in excitement as I turn with the brightest of my smiles to my love.

"Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi Lovi! Loviii!"

The Italian turned quickly to me, with that shaky glare, albeit with a surprised expression. But he was still very handso...

"What the hell is up wi-HEY!"

I pulled him over me by his jacket while laying on the padded seats. We shared a quick glance at each other, his' confused, mine's determined. I didn't know if he wanted to say something or to push me against the floor and kill me right on the spot 'since I was an asshole', because I closed my eyes and joint my lips with his'. And it was great. I felt his body freeze for a while, and then relax slowly as I gently deepened the kiss.

"Bastard..." he whispered, only separating from me for mere seconds.

Oh, this sure will be a great holiday.


End file.
